


【赤绿】过热

by Hissori



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissori/pseuds/Hissori
Summary: 一辆关于EX套装的假车。
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 6





	【赤绿】过热

【赤绿】过热

看上去像冰一样冷，摸起来却比火焰还要炽热。

距离过近，赤的轮廓在眼前模糊成一片。绿有些不好意思地推了推他，却被触及到的温度吓了一跳。

正常人的体温绝不会是这样。

口腔被火热的舌头占领，绿呜咽着想要说话，有一丝津液自唇角流下，被赤飞快地舔舐而去。他不会放过一丝一毫绿嘴里溢出的清甜液体，那是唯一能缓解胸口热度的甘泉。

身着EX套装的赤比平日里更加强硬，这是经常同他一起出战的风露他们得出的结论。起初绿不相信服装能改变人的状态，至少他自认美极套装没有对他的性格产生多少影响，但是夏日套装影响下神采飞扬的琴音和大吾，以及现在的赤让人不得不重新思考这个问题。

赤开始对付绿的衣服，这给绿带来了严重的危机感。美极套装是否会损坏暂且不提，这里可是室外，训练区域和对战庄园之间的一条小路。绿甚至怀疑石兰从庄园的顶层远眺，就能看到他们不知羞耻地在这里抱成一团。

“赤，等……”腰带失守，赤直接将他的裤子扒了下来，甚少暴露在阳光下的大腿白得晃眼。赤眯起眼，被蛊惑般贴近那块发亮的皮肤，把嘴唇印在绿的腿上。

连舔带咬的吮吸。赤翘起的乱发在绿的腿间轻扫，麻痒难耐。绿别过头去，不忍看这般淫靡的场面。一罐强化饮料从他口袋里掉了出来，这是他之前用剩下的，因为赤的暴力动作掉了出来，在地上磕破了外壳，正“呲呲”地往外喷汽水。鬼使神差般地，绿捡起来打开了它，然后喷涌而出的气泡浇在了赤的头上和他自己的腿间。

赤愣了一会，显然没有料到这样的变故。他抹了一把自颈发间流下的甜腻饮料，又看了一眼绿被汽水淋得湿透的内裤，露出一个高深莫测的微笑。

危险危险危险。绿脑海里警铃大作，毫无疑问赤的脑子已经烧坏了，不能用常理去预测他的行动。绿把屁股往后挪了挪，并试图从地上提起自己的裤子。赤好心地接过了他手里的饮料，以免绿被裤子绊倒——或者把剩下半瓶饮料洒得到处都是。非常合理的行为，而且善解人意。但是绿刚想要站起来时，赤却将手按在他的肚子上，十分靠近内裤边沿的位置。事实上，赤的两根手指已经滑进了内裤的松紧带下。

“这里可是室外！”绿有些慌了，被媒体传闲言碎语和被人拍到不雅照片是完全不同的概念。然而对长年居于野外的赤来说，室外二字似乎也没什么大不了的。绿的挣扎变得激烈起来，开始由情趣变得有些许恼人。赤思索片刻，自绿的腿间退出来，任凭他夹紧自己的双腿。如果有什么值得赤暂且让步，往往意味着这一步能让他获得更完全的胜利，这是绿和他争斗多年得到的经验。果然，赤手腕一翻，将剩下半瓶饮料也倒在了绿的身上。带着凉意的水流沿着腹部的皮肤向下，正好积攒在绿并拢的双腿之间。赤俯下身，竟是拿绿的身体当杯盏，一口一口啜饮起绿腿间的汽水来。当他抬起头时鼻尖上还沾着水珠，沿着面部轮廓缓缓下淌，流过因时常抿紧而显得冷淡的薄唇。但是绿知道，那双唇笑起来时的弧度能有多好看。

完蛋，有那么一瞬间他居然会觉得如果赤真的很想要，那么在这里给他也不是不行。绿掐了一把那张因没什么表情而倍显无辜的脸：“去——室——内——不要仗着本大爷喜欢你就肆意妄为了！”

这话显然让赤非常受用。他轻轻咬了一口绿的鼻尖，小声说了一句“我也喜欢你”，然后将绿打横抱起，似乎是终于同意找一间房间发泄突然的欲火。绿很想抗议他自己能走，但鉴于他的裤子现在正卡在小腿的位置，靠勾起的足尖勉强挂在身上，胡乱动弹的后果很可能就是连这最后一点遮蔽都失去了，只能羞愤交加地往赤身上挤，让黑色的外套下摆勉强盖住自己的屁股。

赤在一间仓库模样的门前停下脚步，让自己的多边兽手机往锁里录入信息，门“咔哒”一声开了。

“我记得这里是小结的仓库，你居然能随意出入……”考虑到她经常拜托赤帮忙收集物资，这也不是不能想象。仓库里从地板到天花板堆满了饮料和经验书，以及前辈训练家的笔记，但是几乎一颗钻石也没有了。

“难道这里有能当润滑剂用的东西？”润滑剂是个大问题，如果刚才赤执意要在街上和他做爱，绿就把这个问题抛出去。

赤显然没觉得这是什么难题。他从仓库里拖出一袋拍档滴晶，琥珀色，还没有完全成形的那种。拍档滴晶是镶嵌在石盘上的神奇晶石，一旦受到宝可梦气场影响便会转变为坚硬的蓝色宝石，这个过程无法逆转。赤取出一颗，放在掌心里，像捏蛋壳一样微微发力，便有粘稠的琥珀色液体流了出来。

“甜的。”赤将手放在绿的嘴边，于是绿伸出舌头来舔了一口，的确是甜的。

“你到底是怎么想到把拍档滴晶敲开来用的？《穿洞绳的100种不为人知的妙用》大概也是像你这样的人写的吧？”绿忍不住吐槽道。

赤没有看过这本书，但他对绿如何接触到这类书籍的过程有些兴趣。不过穿洞绳的用法可以日后钻研，现在他们有更紧迫的事情要做。

END


End file.
